¿Quién es el culpable?
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: -Si algún presente se opone a la unión de esta hermosa pareja, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.- anunció el sacerdote, dispuesto a continuar inmediatamente. - / -¡Yo me opongo! – / ¿Cómo es posible que una boda se vea envuelta en un delito tan grave? ¿Este será el inicio de un problema bastante mayúsculo? Así parece.


_**¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta escribiendo ShikaTema xD espero que les guste, porque esta idea me tiene muy, muy nerviosa.**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no es mío, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡espero que les guste!**_

* * *

><p>Se miró al espejo por última vez. Lo único que faltaba en su rostro perfectamente maquillado era una deslumbrante sonrisa; de esas que enamoraban y sólo pocos eran dichosos de verla.<p>

-Estás preciosa.- murmuró una voz. El propietario de dicha voz estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta atrás de ella y su figura se reflejaba en el espejo donde ella se admiraba, preparada para salir.

-Tú te ves decente hoy, Kankuro.- se burló la rubia mirándose de nuevo a sí misma en el espejo, moviendo su rostro observar desde distintos ángulos que su cabello suelto estuviera impecable. Se acomodó bien el velo y suspiró, sumamente emocionada.

El muchacho ignoró su comentario y se acercó hasta ella. Posó sus manos en los hombros descubiertos de ella y miró la imagen de ambos en el cristal.

-Tu gran día, Temari.- comentó.

La joven asintió. Se levantó de su asiento y giró para abrazar a su hermano.

-¿Y Gaara? ¿Por qué no ha venido aún a verme? ¡Ya va a empezar la boda!- inquirió mirando expectante al castaño.

Kankuro se encogió de hombros.

-Llamó Ino; dijo que Gaara no se sentía muy bien. Creo que llegarán después de la ceremonia.

-¿Ino?

El castaño asintió.

-Al parecer quedaron de verse para venir juntos.- se encogió de hombros.- Así que seré yo quien te lleve al altar.

-Espero que se encuentre bien.- murmuró Temari para sí misma. Entonces aceptó el brazo que Kankuro le ofrecía.

Caminaron juntos hasta el salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la pequeña ceremonia. No había muchos invitados, solamente los amigos y familiares más cercanos de ambos.

Mientras avanzaba se podía escuchar claramente un órgano anunciando su llegada. Los presentes se giraron hacia ella, admirándola.

Miró en el altar la figura de su futuro esposo, Shikamaru Nara, esperándola con una calma muy propia de los hombres Nara. Pudo observar como el padre de este le susurraba unas palabras antes de palmearle el hombro y darle su espacio. Al llegar a su lado, Kankuro se tomó un momento para murmurar algo en el oído de su prometido que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que Shikamaru respondió con un "_Lo sé, lo sé. No seas problemático"._

Todo estaba perfecto. Nada podía salir mal.

El sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia, mientras Temari verificaba que, a excepción de Gaara, todos estuvieran en sus puestos correspondientes. El tiempo voló mientras ella se sumía en sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que había llegado el momento más esperado.

-Nara Shikamaru, ¿aceptas a Temari para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe? –

-Acepto.- susurró sonriendo ladinamente, mirando de reojo a la rubia que le devolvía el gesto. Su sonrisa aún más hermosa y radiante. Entrelazó su mano con la de ella para darle un apretón cariñoso.

-Temari, ¿aceptas a Shikamaru para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-

-Si algún presente se opone a la unión de esta hermosa pareja, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.- anunció el sacerdote, dispuesto a continuar inmediatamente.

-¡Yo me opongo! – gritó imponente un hombre de facciones duras que se acercaba apresurado al altar. Tenía un turbante en la cabeza que le cubría la mitad izquierda de la cara, y el lado que quedaba expuesto de su rostro mostraba pinturas como las que utilizaba Kankuro al asistir a eventos tradicionales de su natal Suna. A su lado entraron un par de hombres más que iban uniformados.

-Baki, ¿qué es lo que haces? – cuestionó molesta la rubia.

El hombre miró con desprecio a Shikamaru.

-Te estoy protegiendo a ti y a tus hermanos. Es mi deber.- masculló.

Hizo señal a uno de los hombres a su lado el cual asintió y se acercó a Shikamaru.

-Nara Shikamaru, está usted arrestado por atentar y secuestrar a Sabaku No Gaara.- esposó las muñecas de Shikamaru, haciendo que se formase un silencio frío e incómodo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eso ha sido todo por ahora, ¡espero les haya gustado!<strong>_

_**Si te gustó manda un rw, si no te gustó manda un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos! :D **_


End file.
